1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a laser diodes mounted in an array, surrounding a laser medium for excitation thereof, and particularly to the fabrication and structure of the surrounding array.
2. Background Information and Disclosure
Excitation of a laser medium from an adjacent or surrounding array of laser diodes is known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,058 to Cabaret et al discloses a laser rod in a glass tube with a segmented reflective coating. Laser diodes placed around the glass tube emit through windows in the reflective coating to excite the laser rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,187 to Karpinski, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,951 to Karpinski both disclose flat laser diode arrays mounted in a ceramic substrate with a metallized surface. Current through the metallized surface energizes the laser diodes, which then excite an adjacent laser medium, not shown in the patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,936 to Irwin discloses a radial array of laser diodes mounted in a sectored conductive ring surrounding a laser rod. An inner tube forms a coolant channel around the laser rod, and an outer sleeve forms a coolant channel around the ring and the laser diodes.
The most relevant prior art that I know of is U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,850 to Irwin et al. It discloses a laser diode array which includes a dielectric block with a conductor layer “direct bonded” to it. The conductor layer is divided into sectors by spaced diode bar spaces. A laser diode bar is positioned in each space. The conductor layer and laser diode bars together surround a laser medium which is excited by the laser diode bars.